ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:April Fool's Day
Question Can I add that I posted a fake mission under 2013? That doesn't fall under the blackout category, since it has nothing to do with it, and it was another thing that happened... DawnFire (talk) 11:41, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, you already recorded the fake mission on the pages of all of your agents that were involved, and at any rate the April Fool's Day page seems so far to be about events that affected the entire PPC, or at least most of the Board or wiki. I'd say the event chain is fine how it stands right now. Outhra (talk) 14:09, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I would say go for it. Considering you put the work into making that story for April Fool's Day, it ought to be represented here. :Doctorlit (talk) 07:04, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Aah, now I'm confused. I was about to reply 'Ok, got it, thanks for clarifying' to Outhra (would have done already if my internet had been working) and then I get the opposite advice. ...Neshomeh, want to be a nice PG/general authority and help settle this? Because I have no idea and there's conflicting advice and I'm going to go calm down and stop babbling now. DawnFire (talk) 14:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC) : I don't know if this is helpful, but for my two cents, this page is about April Fool's pranks pulled by PPCers on other PPCers. It just so happens that July is responsible for making a tradition of messing with the wiki Main Page (though hS seems to have taken over, and has keys to the Board). I don't think that necessarily precludes other kinds of things from being listed here, though I'm also not sure a joke mission qualifies as a prank. Or what the difference would be between a joke mission and a normal mission, for that matter. I guess I'd have to read it to find that out, eh? {= ) : In short: I'unno. I'm not particularly invested in the content of this page, as long as it's readable. Sorry! : ~Neshomeh 15:15, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Welll...basically, the joke was that I made a post on the Board and updated the Latest Story Releases box on the wiki (with Karen's help) to make it look like I'd just finished and posted my first mission. The link then lead to some craziness that was in mission format, but gave itself away as not being the real mission by the end. So, in a sense, I pulled a prank on anyone who happened to be on the Board at the time and felt like reading. :: As for what the difference is...well, in this mission, the agents were accidentally disguised as cats and the CAD took over and called in back-up. And then insanity happened. Other than that, I may just say 'read it'... :: In short: I think it qualifies as a prank. Anyone who wants to contest/support that is welcome to do so. Thanks for such a quick response, Neshomeh :) :: DawnFire (talk) 15:39, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :: If you want to, it wouldn't be a problem, necessarily. I just thought there'd be a bit of an imbalance between the other "the entire PPC is temporarily/seemingly affected by ____" entries and one that says "One of the Boarders said she posted a mission, but it wasn't really a mission, per se." If you really do think it should go up here in addition to its mention on your agent pages, nobody's stopping you. Your mission, your choice. :: Outhra (talk) 22:53, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: I would say that the fake mission should go in, since it was a community member pranking other members in a way which took some effort. What wouldn't go in would be a normal story about a PPC Agent pranking other agents. Huinesoron (talk) 17:48, April 19, 2013 (UTC)